Sea Anomaly
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: [fem!Percy][Poseidon bashing] Persie Jackson is a demigod, which is true. But she's a pathetic daughter of Poseidon. She's too weak to control the sea or water. Heck, even a child of Aphrodite is stronger than her-which say something! Yet, she managed to fulfilled the Great Prophecy and the gods awarded her by sending her to the past. But can her life finally be at peace?
1. Chapter 1

_Mount Olympus, 1918_

Zeus looked to the letter in his hand and back again to the demigod that stood in front of him.

"You traveled… from the _future_?" the King of the Gods asked, bewildered—but not suspicious. He would be paranoid, but the letter the time-traveler demigod gave to him for some reason was believable. Perhaps it was because the letter was written by Athena, from the time where the demigod came from. If it was written by someone else other than the Olympians… the demigod would have been a pile of ashes in the next second.

Hera looked upon the demigod with the looks of curiosity. She and her husband were the only ones in the Council room when the demigod suddenly appeared in the ball of light, right in the middle of the room, wearing typical orange shirt from Camp Half-Blood—although it looked like it was tattered with few burnt sides.

The demigod in front of them only nodded, tiredly as if she had just been from a battle before being send here. "Y-yes, Lord Zeus."

"And you are the chosen demigod for this… Great Prophecy?" Zeus asked. "and that you had fulfilled it?"

The girl nodded again. "I-I saved Olympus from the prophesied threat. I wasn't alone though, I did it with my friends. You—the _future you_ sent me here as part of my gift."

Hera smiled. "You've done a great service to the Olympus then."

The girl flushed at the praise. She seems to be unused of hearing it. What concerned Hera is the fact that the girl looked like she had been crying before being here. Her motherly intuition gave her slight alarm at the girl's emotional condition.

' _Something not right…'_ Hera thought, worriedly. _'Why our future selves decided to send her here?'_ Future Athena from the letter didn't give any reason at all about the time-traveler's reason to be here, only stated that said demigod can tell them directly.

Zeus seems to think the same thing, only the fact that he was curious of why the heroine was here, exactly right after the World War? He wants to know exactly of this 'Great Prophecy' that the letter had mentioned, but decided not to ask, fearing of the consequence from the Fates if he learns about it before they decide to reveal it.

"I… I don't know why they—your future selves—want me to be in this time, but they said that I can live my life peacefully if I was sent to the time before the World War II?" the demigod immediately covered her mouth. "I shouldn't reveal that."

Zeus groaned at that. "There's going to be another World War? Ares really need to get another hobby."

Hera sighed. Trust their son to create another bloody worldwide conflict.

"Very well. Since this letter stated that you have done a lot of service for Olympus in the _future_ , by my generosity, I granted you the full protection of Olympus. No monsters will dare attack you with this blessing, any gods and demigods should not dare to challenge you or interfere with your life while you are under our protection. Only few people I gave this blessing to, so don't exploit it too much."

The demigod looked stunned at Zeus' words. "I…I… thank you, Lord Zeus."

Hera too looked stunned at her husband sudden kindness to a demigod, but she agreed that this demigod fully deserves it.

"I will task Hermes to find you a suitable place for you to live in the mortal world and Athena to design how you want your place to look like, unless if you want to live in Camp Half-Blood instead? Chiron can arrange that," Zeus continued. "Normally I would offer you a place in Olympus or godhood, but the letter had stated that you didn't prefer any of that."

The demigod smiled for the first time she landed here. She nodded to confirm it.

"Although, I was wondering. Who is your godly parent, child?" Zeus asked. Yes, that is a good question. Hera also wondered the same thing. She had suspected who sired her based on the girl's appearance, but she needs a confirmation. The girl has long wavy jet-black hair that almost resemble of sea waves, and if those unmistakably sea green eyes of hers didn't say something, then Hera had no idea who.

The girl however looked depressed at the question.

"…Um… godly parent, sir?" she stuttered. "I… I'm not sure…"

"Not sure?" Zeus raised his eyebrows at this. What's that mean? "Is your godly parent did not claim you yet?"

The girl's shoulders slouched as she answered, "No, sir. Not like that. One of my friends guessed that my father is Poseidon, but…"

"But?"

"Lord Poseidon _refused_ to claim me."

Zeus's eyes widened at that horrible statement. What is his brother in that future was thinking? Shouldn't he be proud with his own demigod who had save Olympus?

Hera gasped. "Poseidon actually did that to you?"

The girl's silence is the only confirmation they can get. That and the fact that the girl is struggling to hold her tears.

"I…I tried so hard… I did everything to make him proud of me…" she sighed. "I guess Luke was right. He didn't care about me. He never did."

' _Who's Luke?'_ Zeus thought, but didn't voiced it.

Hera stood up from her throne and walked to the emotional demigod, embracing her as the girl let out a mournful sob. It was a heartbreaking sight. Zeus was glad that the other gods aren't here to see it, otherwise he's not sure if he could hold them away from harming Poseidon. Hades, even he himself was seething with that thought of the Sea God rejecting his own flesh and blood. But then again, the demigod was talking about Poseidon in the future, not _present_ Poseidon.

But both Zeus and Hera agreed that Poseidon had made (or would make) a grave mistake of denying this demigod from her rights.

Persephone Andromeda Durand-Jackson deserves better than being thrown away.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: *sigh* Yes, I'm back into this site- so please just be quiet about it. No, I still don't like guest reviews. (then again, I never care about reviews. I only want to write things) And yes, I've decided that I want to write a fem!Percy fanfic. And no, this will not be like any of those cliche fem!Percy fanfics. This may gone to crossover with another fandom, but I can't say which one yet. But still, expect characters gone OOC.  
**

 **Also, this will be a Poseidon bashing fanfic. If Poseidon happens to be your favorite character, then don't read this.**

 **To anyone wondering; what is with 'Durand-Jackson'? Shouldn't it be just 'Jackson' since you just gender-bent Percy Jackson? To answer that; my fem!Percy is part French. But she can be just 'Persie Jackson' to make it easy enough. 'Durand' means _everlasting_ or _enduring_. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Mount Olympus, 2009. An hour before Persie was sent to 1918._

Persie Jackson was grinning as she witnessed her best friend, Grover Underwood carried away by the nature spirits after fainting in the middle of the throne room, due to being overwhelmed by the gift he received from the gods. He would wake up as a lord of the Wild anyway, so why worry?

"Grover really deserves that." Annabeth piped up.

"I can't wait to see those overweight goats from that Council of Cloven Elders wetting themselves when they find Grover is their new boss." Persie commented.

Annabeth just looked amused, before she heard Athena called her.

"Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

The daughter of Athena walked forward and knelt at her mother's feet.

The goddess smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power."

She then offered Annabeth a job in Olympus as its official architect, redesign Olympus and turn it into a monument that will last for another eon. Annabeth was excited.

"Way to go!" Persie stated.

"I'll have to start planning," Annabeth said. "Drafting paper, and, um, pencils—"

"It can wait. I think the gods still not done yet." Persie pointed out.

Annabeth looked annoyed but realized that her friend is right. The gods looked at Persie, smiling at her cheerful attitude. Annabeth was only glad that Poseidon isn't here in this joyful occasion as the Sea God is still in Atlantis, busy repairing and rebuilding his kingdom. So instead of Poseidon, Triton was here to represent the Sea God.

And apparently, the gods are also thinking the same thing as Annabeth. They are glad that Poseidon isn't with them right now.

Persie doesn't need any more scorn from that bastard Sea God. The first time Persie met Poseidon was when she had finished her quest to retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt. Annabeth was shocked when Persie tearfully told her that Poseidon refused to acknowledge her as his demigod after she return the Bolt back to Zeus. Her depression was getting worse when on the next summer, Tyson was claimed by Poseidon, right before her very eyes. It was painful.

Hera announced, "Persie Durand-Jackson."

It was then, when all talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on Persie—all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits.

She bowed to Zeus first—who smiled at her politeness. Then she knelt at Hera's feet.

"Rise, my hero," Hera said. Said demigod stood uneasily, even though Hestia—sitting by her fire, in the girl form—gave her a reassuring smile.

"You have done great services to Olympus," Hera said. "A great hero must be rewarded. Is there anyone here who would deny that this hero is deserving?"

Everyone at this point are completely relieved that Poseidon is not here. He would be screeching in disagreement at this point.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Persie Durand-Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

She looked hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded. "Any gift. I know what you will ask. If you desire to finally be claimed by Poseidon, we will bestow it."

"Even if it means we have to subdue him first." Artemis piped up. The Goddess of the Moon was fond with Persie Jackson and is enraged with the way Poseidon treated her. "And as usual, my offer to you is still stand."

She of course had offered Persie a place in her Hunt after she and her quest team rescued the goddess from Atlas, but the demigoddess politely declined as she had accepted to be the one to fulfill the Great Prophecy.

"Thank you for the offer, Lady Artemis," Persie smiled. "but I'm afraid I have to decline again. I realized that I belong more in the Camp and I don't want to lose the place that I have claimed home."

Hestia was smiling at the demigoddess's response.

Artemis wasn't offended by the answer, in fact it was making Persie even more likable to Artemis and the other gods. It's good thing that Persie did not inherit Poseidon's impulsiveness and brashness.

"Maybe the greatest gift of all," Zeus continued. "If you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Persephone Jackson-if you wish it-you shall be made a goddess. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as Olympus' protector for all time."

Persie's eyes widened at that. Godhood?

"Umm…. Me? Are you _really_ sure that you want me to be a goddess?" she gaped. "I… I don't think I am fitting to be one…"

The gods flinched at Persie's response. Triton looked at his half-sister grimly.

"You are more than _worthy_ to be a goddess, sister," Triton said. "you have done more than every past hero in ancient times. You have survived everything that Kronos threw at you, even though you're not gifted with the Power of the Sea like our other half-siblings. I think you deserves godhood more than Hercules."

"That is very true." Artemis nodded, as she remembered how rotten Hercules was before he was undeserving turned into a god.

Zeus frowned at having to be reminded of how he wrongfully gave that gift to his demigod son. Hercules was proven to be a useless god.

"No, thank you," Persie said.

The Council was silent.

"May we ask why you refuse?" Athena asked.

Persie looked at her friends. Thought about her friends from camp: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many who were now dead. She thought about Ethan Nakamura and Luke. She then looked back to the gods.

"I'm honored and everything," Persie said. "and thank you for believing that I am deserving that, but—don't get me wrong. It's just… I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year. And actually…"

The gods were leaning from their thrones, as if want to hear more of what she had to say.

"… I would prefer to meet my mama again in Elysium."

Hades nodded, solemnly. "It shall be granted, Persie Jackson. Only when you really dead." He possibly hinted the fact that she had thrice traversed into the Underworld. The first time is when she was on her first quest. The second time is when his wife, Persephone—her namesake called her, Thalia and his son, Nico to stop the thief from stealing his Sword (he still bitter of his wife disobeying his order). And finally, when Nico invited her to take on the curse of Achilles.

Everyone in the room looked sorrowful as they remembered the fact that Persie is orphaned, before she was taken to Camp Half-Blood.

"I do want a gift—I mean, _gifts_ , though," she said. "Do you promise to grant my wishes?"

Zeus thought about this. "If they are within our power."

"They are," she said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

It was quite baffling of course, when the gods had to swear by the Styx to fulfill any gifts that Persie requested. But when she told them what she wants, they are more astonished and amused, instead of annoyed.

She basically asked them to give both Hestia and Hades their thrones in Olympus, properly recognize the children of the gods—of _all_ the gods, and general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood for minor gods.

And none of those wishes are for her. Its for the others well-beings.

After she named her wishes, it was Athena who spoke up: "Persie Jackson, once again you surprised us, the gods. You did not wish any gift for yourself, but you wished it for the others. I have had my doubts about you due to your sire, but perhaps I was mistaken. You are more than just an ordinary Poseidon's spawn. I move that we accept her plans."

"All in favor," Hermes said.

All the gods raised their hands. As soon as it did, two thrones materialized in the circle of thrones. One throne beside Dionysus's, and the other beside Hermes's. Hades was stunned when the gods warmly welcomed him and Hestia hugged Persie as a thank you. Triton gave her a thankful smile, because now he has his own cabin for his children in Camp Half-Blood thanks to her thoughtfulness.

The celebration was short-lived however, when an Atlantean messenger ran to Triton and handed him a parchment.

"Lord Triton!" the messenger panted. "An urgent message from Lord Poseidon!"

"Titus," Triton ordered the messenger to calm down. "what is father's message to me?"

"He…he had declared one demigod, Persephone Andromeda Durand-Jackson as the enemy of Atlantis. He had dispatched many sea mercenaries and Atlantean warriors toward her with order to kill on sight."

Everyone gasped in horror at that.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD MY BROTHER HAVE DONE?!" Zeus bellowed. "Persie Jackson is the Heroine of Olympus! Not enemy."

"Calm down, brother," Hades said. He then turned his head to the messenger. "Titus, isn't? Tell me exactly why Poseidon done that?"

The messenger looked nervous. Probably because he was being stared at by the feared King of Underworld. "He declared Persie Jackson as the 'Sea Anomaly' and thus, must be eliminated."

The gods paled at that words. They clearly know exactly what's that mean for poor Persie. Said demigoddess only stiffened, while the others looked confused.

"Mother?" Annabeth asked, which caught attention from Athena. "What is 'Sea Anomaly'? Why Poseidon called Persie as that?"

"Annabeth, before I explain, I want you to promise to never speak of that 'words' ever again in the future and don't you dare shun Persie after I explain it. It is the vilest words given to any child of the seas," Athena explained.

"'Sea Anomaly' is a title given to children of the seas that is considered _flawed_ by the Sea God. By having that title, the demigods or godlings will be shunned and banned to ever enter or approach the sea, because they are now considered as nothing more than the worst mistake to him. The sea and water creatures will refuse to speak to them and seawater will harm them instead of healing them. The title also acts as a curse, and only Poseidon can give and remove them."

Triton nodded in confirmation. He turned to Persie with the looks of sadness "I'm so sorry, Persie. I really don't know what Father was thinking, turning you to some sort of sea pariah… But I know that he is _terribly_ wrong about you. You're not an anomaly, you're a great warrior. Remember that."

But Persie only remained silent. Something must have snapped in her mind since her face remain even. Hestia began to worry as a single tear escape from Persie's unchanged face.

"That's… that's so wrong!" Annabeth exclaimed. "What did Persie ever done to earn that cursed title? She doesn't deserve that! Why can't she ever live in peace?"

Aphrodite looked pained as well. The thought of seeing such precious demigoddess being forced into living unloved by the people of the Seas—her supposedly people. "Poseidon is always well-known for never subtle with his over-favoritism. There are few children of Poseidon had gotten that title. Sadly, most of them are too kind and too innocent to deserve such horrible title."

The demigods looked toward Persie, worried. Nico, who had known what is like to be shunned by the others due to him being son of Hades, felt kinship with the disowned daughter of Poseidon. Clarisse found that to be very overkill—banished from the domain where Persie can belong to is indeed too much. Camp Half-Blood will never be safe with that much assassins are after Persie's head.

"I motion for Persie to be moved to Olympus immediately," Hermes declared. "the assassins would not dare try to get here since it means they will be away from Poseidon's influence."

"But would that stop them from targeting the Camp to bait Persie?" Artemis asked. "Poseidon had known Persie's loyalty to her friends. He would no doubt try to exploit it. "

The demigods took a closer step to Persie. They don't want anything happen to her. Thalia had taken an 'overprotective cousin' mode and promised her that the Hunt will protect her.

"Underworld would not suit her," Hades said. "unless she's a goddess, she's dead, or one of my children, staying in the Underworld for too long will deprive her sanity. That's why I told her that she needs to die first if she wants to live in Underworld. It's a shame, really. My wife is quite fond with her, since she was named after her."

"Perhaps in one of my Forges?" Hephaestus suggested, which received a straight collective 'no' from the others.

"No offense, Hephy. But your Forges's temperature are far too hot for Persie's health." Hermes commented.

"Oh, right."

The several gods argued of better hiding placement for Persie Jackson, and each suggestion was countered with logical reasons and facts from the others.

Only Zeus and Hera watched the argument, quietly. Apollo doesn't participate in the discussion, while Athena is thinking of something.

"Perhaps…" Zeus murmured, as if he remembered something. "Hera, do you remember the letter we've got decades ago?"

"Letter?" Hera looked confused, before she realized exactly what her husband was saying. "Could it be… is it finally time for us to send Persie _there?_ "

"I believe so," Zeus stated. He then turned to Hestia. "Sister, did you get Father's Scythe with you?"

The Goddess of Hearth nodded, as the Titan's Scythe—fused in Luke's sword— reemerged from her Hearth. "Persie had done a great job disarming him."

"She is the most skilled swordsman in the last hundred years." Hera smiled.

"Indeed, she is," Athena said, joining in—while the others still busy arguing and the demigods only watched their exchanges in amusement. "Father, do you still have the letter with you? I will try to copy it in a better paper."

Zeus handed her an old and crumpled letter, carefully make sure it's not destroyed in the process. "Exact same words, Athena. Make sure we don't accidentally change the past because of it."

"Everyone who is not Olympians, please leave the room," Apollo announced. "and Persie, we will call you back once we find the solution for your placement."

Said demigoddess didn't react, and it took both Thalia and Clarisse to drag her away from the throne room. Apollo noted the tears that had dampen her cheeks.

' _She was crying?'_ The Sun God thought, worriedly.

Zeus threw his Master Bolt to the middle of the room to silence their argument. "BE SILENT! All of you… just shut the Tartarus up!"

That silenced the other gods immediately. Hades was only glad that his brother decided not to use his name as a curse for once.

Hera spoke up, "Zeus and I believe that it is time for us to finally send Persie to the _past_."

Even more silence garnered among the gods.

"So… I guess it will be less awkward now that the _older_ her can finally return back to the Camp…" Hephaestus said. "Having the older version of her and her younger version meet each other does sounds even crazier than Dionysus's latest toga party."

The Wine God did not argue about it—probably because he was busy fixing the grapevines on his throne.

"Then it settled!" Zeus said. "As soon as we finish extracting Kronos's essence from the sword, we will use it to send Persie Jackson back to… eh, Athena, what year our other selves send her to?"

"1918," The Wisdom Goddess answered as she finished copying the letter. "a month after World War I."

* * *

And when the Olympians told Persie that they decided to send her to the past, the demigoddess did not disagree with their idea nor even react. It was very hard to watch without being wistful as her friends cried, begged the gods to let them to come with Persie as well, but it had to be done. Persie Jackson must go alone. And she herself had convinced her friends that she will be fine. After all, being the subject of a dangerous prophecy for almost all her life, she should be pretty much alright in the past—if Fates willing.

Besides, since Persie really _did_ manage to survive from being sent to 1918 and living her life until now, yes, the Fates must've been kind enough to the demigoddess if they allowed her to live until she's over 90 years old.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: The gods are nice and supportive here for this story. Ares might still be upset at Persie for defeating him back in her first quest, but not outright dislike her since he thought that it was a really fair fight and remember, she doesn't have hydrokinesis like other Poseidon's children. Dionysus would still get her name wrong on purpose and being indifferent as usual, but will try his best to help her blend in with other demigods in the Camp.**

 **Poseidon on the other hand, will be the most antagonistic character for this story- hence for Poseidon bashing element here.**

 **Like I said, this story will crossovering to another fandom. Possibly if the story progress to several chapters later which I don't know the exact numbers yet.**

 **To anyone who asking 'Son of Revenge' series, I deleted it because I don't want to have anything to do with that series. NO, I don't even want to remember it. Please, don't ask me about that again.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_2009_

The moment Persie left, is the moment when everyone looked gloomy. Luke's death as a hero also contributed for that. Annabeth only felt comforted that Persie will be fine, because Athena had told her that in the past, Persie actually done well enough and lived quite peacefully. Grover was sobbing because he felt that he had failed Persie and now she must go to the past. Annabeth and Thalia had tried several times to reassure the satyr that it's not his fault that Persie's life is constantly threatened, and that they blamed Poseidon for being conceited jerk to Persie. It did not calm Grover, but he vowed that he will do everything to protect and rescue demigods so Persie would at least be proud at him. His new title as the Lord of the Wild should help him more in that.

But then something else happen. Rachel had taken Blackjack and heading to Half-Blood Hill.

Nico, too tired to summon any type of skeletal animals, had to be dragged around by Thalia and Grover while they tried to find any transportation to Camp Half-Blood. Unfortunately, the traffic around New York was horrible and everyone in the street was gawking at the war zone damage.

It was just happened of their luck that Apollo was riding his Chariot with no reason past them and notice that they need a ride, he offered to drive them—and explicitly told Thalia to never touch the steering wheels again. She's not complaining.

* * *

" _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

 _To storm or fire, the world must fall._

 _An oath to keep with a final breath,_

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_

At the last word, Rachel collapsed after solidifying her new role as the Oracle of Delphi. Nico and Thalia caught her and helped her at the porch. Her skin was feverish.

"I'm all right," she said, her voice returning to normal.

"What was that?" Thalia asked.

She shook her head, confused. "What was what?"

"I believe," Apollo said, "that we just heard the next Great Prophecy."

"What does it mean?" Annabeth demanded.

Rachel frowned. "I don't even remember what I said."

"No," Apollo mused. "The spirit will only speak through occasionally. The rest of the time, our Rachel will be much as she's always been. There's no point in grilling her, even if she has just issued the next big prediction for the future of the world."

"What?" Nico said. "But, Persie—"

"Nico," Apollo said, "I wouldn't worry too much. The last Great Prophecy about _Persie_ took almost seventy years to complete. This one may not even happen in your lifetime."

"Um… speaking of Persie," Rachel said. "Where is she anyway?"

She received grim looks from the demigods in return.

* * *

 _1918_

Olympus in 1918 is different than the one in her timeline. The only differences are the denizens' fashion and random pigeon post in every temple. And the fact that the World War I had recently ended few months ago, every god seems too tired to come down to mortal world.

Persie was told to stay in the Council room by Hera, as they need to discuss the suitable arrangement for her staying. It turns out, Zeus and Hera did not invite every Olympian, only few that they considered important.

Persie can understand the reason to invite Athena and Apollo, as their domains are far too important for the mortal—and because Apollo is the God of Prophecy, he might had foreseen her appearance in this timeline. But what completely confused her is the fact that Hera willing to invite Aphrodite to this discussion. The last time she met the Goddess of Love, was during her quest to save Artemis. She did not dislike Aphrodite, only annoyed at the flighty personality the goddess seems to possess. Although she had to admit, the goddess seems to care more to her well-being instead of her love life when the goddess sadly told her that she will not meet her true love in 'this timeline' and that she needs to stop trying to appease Poseidon as it will never get her anywhere with that pompous Sea God and she will only receive hurt in the process instead.

"Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite," Zeus stated after he motioned said gods to take a seat on their respective thrones. "I have reason of why we called the three of you here. It's important enough that everything spoken here should not leave from this room."

The three gods nodded.

"Before we start the meeting, is there a question?" Hera said. "Athena?"

Athena spoke up, "Is this meeting has something to do with this young demigod to be here?" she motioned toward where Persie is currently standing.

"Yes," Zeus answered. "This demigod is a great hero that recently arrived from her time, which is 2009." His statement caused Aphrodite to gasp.

"Oh dear… is she alright?" Aphrodite asked, looking over to Persie with motherly concern. What surprised Persie is the fact that the gods in the room looked used with it as if it's not unusual for Aphrodite to act like that.

"She is fine, Aphrodite. Right now, we need to discuss this young heroine place to stay." Hera explained.

"Her name is Persie Durand-Jackson. She's an unclaimed demigod, which is what astonished us due to the series of accomplishment our future selves had listed in this letter," Zeus handed the letter to Apollo to be read. "it is clear that whoever her sire is, he or she never act in Persie's interest and therefore the reason of such importance for us to hide her existence from the other gods."

Persie was a little bit surprised that Zeus did not mention that her supposedly father is Poseidon, but then again, she's fine being called unclaimed instead of being a Sea Anomaly. Apollo gazed at her, as if he already knows who, but he didn't say it. Athena was observing her, tried to understand her, to guess her godly parent, and to analyze her strengths and weaknesses.

"Have you offered her a place to stay in Olympus yet?" Apollo asked. "Considering the fact that she came from the future… she needs time to adapt here."

"Our future selves had stated that Persie here didn't like being in Olympus," Hera explained. "something to do with her traumatic first meeting with her sire, I'm afraid."

Persie flinched as she remembered that time when she returned the Bolt to Zeus. Poseidon was sitting in his throne beside the King of the Gods, glaring at her as if she shouldn't exist or alive. Meeting her father was supposedly a dream comes true, right? But in her case, it was a nightmare. As soon as Zeus left them to purify his Bolt, Poseidon only told her that he wished that she should have die alongside with her mother, because he found her to be shamefully weak in his eyes. He also mocked her, saying that he had fathered several more children. The ones who are worthier to be called his children than her.

And after that, he teleported away with the stinging scent of the sea, leaving Persie crying in the throne room. She was found by Hestia, who took pity on her state. She was too hurt by his words, she completely forgot to tell Zeus and the other Olympians about how Poseidon had broken his oath even more than he was.

"I see," Athena spoke up, cutting Persie off from her trail of thought. "Then perhaps we can ask her where she wants to stay. A proper living place in mortal world seems to be a good idea for her."

"That would be nice," Persie murmured, and then quickly blushed as she realizes that the gods heard her. "sorry."

Apollo smiled. "No need to apologize, Persie. If it's what you want, that's what we will give you."

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: No, I still hate guest reviews. And I don't want to see any of that again, so if you guys don't have account here, don't bother to review. I'm not writing story for reviews anyway.**

 **And don't ask me about 'Son of Revenge' series ever again. Just don't. Seriously.**

 **Yes, Poseidon broke his oath more than Zeus, but he didn't claim his children yet. None of them in Camp Half-Blood yet though.**

 **I also post a side-story for 'Sea Anomaly' called 'Montauk'. It featured an older Persie and it also reveals which fandom I crossovered this PJO fanfic to. The whole reason why I wrote the crossover just so that fandom can get some attention as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth is completely tired with the prophecies.

After Persie gone, the camp finally gotten redesign to allow minor demigods to have their own cabins. It was good thing that the gods really listen to Persie's wishes, but that's not the source of her headache. The sudden twist was when _thirty_ new demigods suddenly arrive into the Camp exactly few days after the War was over.

These demigods were running away from _fifty_ different kind of monsters. It was completely overkill—Clarisse's words not hers.

Oh, and did she already mention that as soon as these demigods reached the Camp, they all got claimed by Poseidon? Yeah.

Not only the fact that these thirty demigods of Poseidon were completely stunned at the overly dramatic claim by Poseidon, Annabeth realized that they were all pissed off. Why? Because all of them have Thalassophobia. Unwarranted fear of the ocean.

Greatest irony of them all.

Zeus was of course angry at the many oath-breaking that Poseidon had made, but the King of Gods instead laughed at the fact that all his brother's spawns are deadly afraid of the sea—their father's domain. There was a lot of laughter sounding off from the Olympus that made Poseidon felt deeply embarrassed and annoyed at his claimed demigods, the Sea God was forced to hide on his newly rebuild Atlantis to avoid any more ridicule. It did not help over the fact that both Triton and Amphitrite were distancing themselves away from him.

The next day—much to everyone's horror, Poseidon literally killed all his newly claimed demigods. The gods were all appalled and enraged at Poseidon's horrific action.

There was supposedly a trial for the disgraced Sea God, but it was cancelled due to the sudden disappearance of Hera—followed by Thalia Grace, who suddenly gone from her hunt with the Hunters. Zeus demanded Camp Half-Blood to find his wife and Thalia. Annabeth got a vision to find a guy with one shoe, who was supposed to be the answer to Thalia and Hera's disappearance.

She and her team found him—his name is Jason, but he had an amnesia which pretty much deflated her hope of ever finding Thalia.

To make matter worse, Rachel concluded that the Prophecy that she spouted few days ago must be the reason for Thalia's disappearance and the three new demigods—Jason, Piper, and Leo—are part of it.

At this point, not even a child of Apollo can heal Annabeth's headache.

* * *

Will scowled at his broken chariot. Then he sized up Piper, Leo, and Jason. "These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed already?"

"Claimed?" Leo asked, but his tone sounded more like he wants some confirmation, not confusion.

But before Annabeth could explain, Will said, "Any sign of Thalia?"

"No," Annabeth admitted.

The campers looked dejected and muttered something about 'going to be invaded by agitated Hunters'. Piper had no idea who this Thalia person was, but her disappearance must be big deal with whoever these Hunters are. And these campers must be scared of the Hunters.

"Would somebody tell me what _claimed_ means?" Piper asked.

Suddenly there was a collective gasp. The campers backed away. At first Piper thought she'd done something wrong. Then she realized their faces were bathed in a strange red light, as if someone had lit a torch behind her. She turned and almost forgot how to breathe.

Floating over Leo's head was a blazing holographic image—a fiery hammer.

"That," Annabeth said, "is claiming."

To everyone surprise, Leo looked like he had anticipated it. He grinned widely as he spoke, " _Mama_ 's right! My _real_ dad is Hephaestus!"

Piper was stunned. "Your… mom? I thought you said…"

Leo gave her an incredulous look. "My _foster_ mom told me that I am a demigod and that my dad is a god. But I still think that my foster dad is cool."

Piper would have asked more, but Annabeth quickly cut her off. "Your foster mom told you? Is she by any chance a clear-sighted mortal, or demigod?"

Leo just shrugged. "She didn't tell. No matter how many times I asked her."

* * *

After Leo left with Butch—the son of Iris, things get even stranger. Jason having a tattoo that was darkly etched of his right forearm was making Piper uncomfortable. How in the world a tattoo just appeared on it? She had looked Jason's arms a million times and she never noticed it. Apparently, the campers were also as uncomfortable as she is. But they found the marks like a declaration of war to them or something.

"They look burned into your skin," Annabeth noticed.

"They were," Jason said. Then he winced as if his head was aching. "I mean… I think so. I don't remember."

No one said anything. It was clear the campers saw Annabeth as the leader. They were waiting for her verdict.

"He needs to go straight to Chiron," Annabeth decided. "Will, would you?"

The son of Apollo nodded before he turned to Jason. "Don't worry, you will be fine. Chiron may be able to help with your memory loss."

The crowd began to disperse, until only Annabeth and Piper were left.

"Who's Chiron?" Piper asked. "Is Jason in some kind of trouble?"

"Good question, Piper. Come on, I'll give you a tour. We need to talk."

But Annabeth doesn't look like her heart was in the tour

* * *

On Olympus, another meeting was in session. Zeus was frantically tasking any available gods to search for Hera and Thalia. He even asked Hades if he detected Thalia's soul going through his domain—thankfully not, to Zeus's relief.

"Father, I believe another Great Prophecy is about to happen." Apollo deduced, much to his discomfort.

"What?! Again?" Zeus shouted, frantically. "I thought the last one is the _final_ one!"

"You know that I can't control the prophecy…" the Sun God flinched.

"Hera and my daughter are missing and now there's going to be another threat coming to Olympus?!" Zeus hit his head to his own throne armrest. "and to make matter worst, we still need to punish Poseidon for his crime. Too much paperwork!"

Every god flinched as Zeus hit his head again. It was supposed to be funny to watch, if only there is no tension looming in the air.

It appears Zeus suddenly got an idea as soon as he stopped hitting himself. He turned to Hermes and said.

"Hermes, I want you to bring Persie Jackson to Olympus immediately. I think it is time for her return to our world," Zeus commanded, and before Hermes can leave, he quickly added. "Be discreet. I don't want _those_ mortals to realize that she's not so ordinary as they thought she is."

Hermes nodded before he teleported away.

There was silence in the council room, until Aphrodite said, "Why we still called her Persie Jackson? You know that she is now Persie _Brimstone_ , right?"

"Yes, Aphrodite. We know," Athena sighed. "we were all invited to her wedding decades ago."

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for the late update (and too short chapter). Real life demands more attention from me.**

 **I will move the story category to crossover on the next chapter.**

 **This story is PJO X Agents of Mayhem crossover.**


End file.
